Reminiscing
by sintax
Summary: "You're beautiful, Stefan." Her small voice sounding so insecure, his body tingled with every word. His blood boiling with the want to secure her, tame her fears, and the need to be closer to her. stefan/caroline. The "sort of" sequel to another moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. Here's the second part to Another Moon. I don't know if its as good as the first part, but we'll see. Hope you like it!**

Summary: "You're beautiful, Stefan." Her small voice sounding so insecure, his body tingled with every word. His blood boiling with the want to secure her, tame her fears, and the need to be closer to her. stefan/caroline. Sort of a sequel to another moon.

They were on her roof again. It had fast become their spot, where they could come to talk, he to teach and her to learn. Though, it wasn't really study sessions as Stefan had once called them. More like bonding sessions. They would sit like this for hours as everyone else lay asleep in bed. This was their time.

Tonight had been filled with talk of their pasts. Both of them remembering how they interacted with each other, before being this close. Caroline was perched not even a foot away from him. They had gotten into each others comfort zones since that night, and neither of them minded the company.

Caroline and Stefan had both been smiling as they laughed at their past encounters with one another. At one point of the night, it had become silent, with which Caroline remembered the night he had rejected her.

"Hah, oh my gosh. Remember that first night at the party in the woods? I was all over you," she shook her head in humiliated disbelief, "I took the rejection pretty hard, you know."

She looked towards him with a slight smile tugging at her mouth, not really expecting an answer.

He looked back, curious.

"And why is that, Caroline?"

His voice soft and gentle as he focused on her, brows furrowed with anticipation and wonder.

She looked at him contemplating if she should answer, almost holding herself back with fear of him laughing at her. Though, she couldn't remember a time when he had ever laughed at her.

"Well, you were so interesting, and I just wanted you to notice me," her voice lowered to almost a whisper as she bowed her head, unable to keep from gushing her emotions, "I couldn't stand that you wanted _her. _Everyone wanted her, and I just.. I couldn't take knowing that you, even though I had tried to get to know you before her, would pick her over me."

Her eyes teary when a sudden giggle broke the tension, surprising Stefan as he stared at her. Knowing she was talking about Elena. He waited for her to finish.

"And I mean, you were really hot and irresistible. What girl wouldn't get hurt? Yeah. I really did think you were the hottest guy alive."

She chuckled at the irony, and looked up to the stars, seemingly caught up in her own thoughts.

He smiled coolly, turning his body towards hers. He smiled widely as he chose his next words

"And, do you feel that way now?"

The question meant for a playful joke, as Caroline always joked with him.

Her head turned so fast any human would have gotten whiplash. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape as she looked at him with intensity. He had flustered her, and for some reason Stefan smiled inwardly. He enjoyed the fact he could do that to her.

It took her a moment to respond, choking out a "yes" as she seemed to struggle with her words. He looked at her, perplexed. He noticed she took his question to be serious instead of playful. Stefan never was very skilled at jokes.

Seeing his features as they glowed in the moonlight, she spoke further.

"Yes…" Looking directly into his questioning, searching eyes, not noticing how close he was next to her.

Her breath hitched as she shivered at the warmth of his closeness, she whispered, "You're beautiful, Stefan."

Her small voice sounding so insecure; his body tingling with every word. His blood boiling with the want to secure her, tame her fears, and the need to be closer.

She could feel his breathing on her cheek. Her eyes starting to lower as both their chests heaved with deep, ragged breaths.

Neither could control themselves.

Caroline acted first, unable to resist what was calling to her. She crashed her mouth onto his, clenching her eyes shut with passion as fireworks sparked inside her.

He grunted at her force, latching herself onto him as held her to him and meshed his mouth into hers. Both caught up in the intensity of their heightened senses, and neither could stop. No worries thought as they got caught up in the moment.

It wasn't until the blood flowed with fire through their eyes, and their fangs elongated that they realized what they were doing.

She pulled away as if he were the plague, shocked and scared with guilt written all over her face.

He couldn't move, never had he felt the way that Caroline had made him feel. Never had Katherine or Elena elicited the unbridled response that way pure desire for one another. It was primal, instinctive. He had gotten drawn in, not wanting to stop.

He couldn't focus on himself. She was in hysterics, sobbing, choking, shaking and trembling in his arms as she tried to get away from his grip. Make it stop. He had to make it stop. He pulled her against him fighting her resistance.

"Oh my god, Stefan I'm so sorry… I'm so.. oh my god…"

Flinching at the pain evident in her voice, she wasn't ready to feel that strongly with any emotion, it had really shaken her up. Her emotions riding on a rollercoaster as she struggled to calm, guilt playing its part heavily as she cried.

He rested his forehead against hers, trying to calm her and himself down.

"Shhh, it's alright Caroline, shhh."

He had to fight to keep his composure while he held her so close. Shivers running through them as fire ignited between them, making their chests heave, head throb, and blood sing.

She was still sobbing, holding onto his shirt with clenched fists.

"I can't Stefan, I can't… I'm so.. I'm sorry Elena, Stefan.."

Whimpering in his hold as she tried her hardest to calm down.

"Breathe with me Caroline, remember? You can do this, I know you can, it will be alright." He started breathing deeply, knowing that's what she used to calm herself.

In, out, in, out, in…

She followed suit, and was soon breathing evenly while her eyes remain closed. The veins disappearing, fangs retracted as her grip loosened. He also loosened his grip, but refused to let her go in such a vulnerable state. Resting his head on hers as he looked to the sky, keeping his breathing steady as he cooled off, his features returning to normal.

He sighed as he realized he would have to talk to her about this tomorrow. He didn't want to bring it up seeing as it affected her so much. But, it was not only her that he had to talk about. He was affected by it strongly also. Caroline had made him feel something entirely different, nothing that Katherine and Elena could even compare to.

Smoothing her cheek with his thumb as he realized he wasn't guilty for kissing Caroline instead of _her_ after all.

She had calmed, and felt secure in his arms. The kiss had meant something to her, and although she felt guilty about Elena, she couldn't deny that she hadn't liked it, or that Stefan was the only person she wanted to hold on to. She couldn't deny the feelings that Stefan made her feel.

They had a lot to discuss tomorrow.

**And there it is! :) tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was supposed to be like an epilogue (I guess you could say) for Another Moon. I really didn't expect everyone to want me to continue with it haha. But, I really can't say no to you guys. I love that you love my story. So, I am going to continue it. But, I can't guarantee that ill update every week or anything. So, if the updates are kind of slack, just know that im trying to come up with where the story is going to go and everything. Be patient with me? But, I have a few ideas for the next chapter already. It just depends on when I can get onto a laptop, and when I have time to write it and upload it. **

**But, I really do appreciate all your reviews and favorites (I really love reviews). **

**If any of you have suggestions for what you would like to see happen in the story, or what other side couples, or things like that then leave me a review :) I might include it into the story. Steroline is going to happen, but I can't say that itll happen right off the bat. I want it to be realistic. **

**I can't really think of anything else to say, but I hope you stick with me even if my updates aren't all at once or anything.**

**But, yeah. Haha. Leave me a review telling me what you think?**

**Oh, and I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Forgot to add a disclaimer before.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
